Still waiting
by blue c 84
Summary: The gang or whats left of them are back in England musing on what they need. Oneshot.


Robin Hood BBC: Waiting  
Set after Season2 finale

It was spring time in Nottinghamshire. The green was just starting to make its way back into the forest giving it a more lively look. But he was just lying there beside the fire. He was just staring at the sky like nothing else in the world matters but the sky and the sun. Robin blindly chucked a small piece of wood onto the fire then returned to staring at the sky.

Much shook his head at the sight. He looked away to continue his cooking. He understood. Of course he understood. Aside from saving the king, everything in that had happened in the Holy Land had gone wrong. So terribly wrong. Much swore that the place was cursed every time he caught a glimpse of his master and friend reduced to shambles. He sighed again and shook his head. He would have tried to talk to him like he did for months. But he knew it didn't matter. He knew he would be talking in vain. The only time Robin actually moves was when he's thought of a plan. Then he moves very quickly and they were left to catch up. The first few involved actually fighting him and bringing him back to the forest because he wanted to enter Locksley to kill Gisbourne or enter the castle to kill the Sheriff. The rest were just haphazard plans that seem like an afterthought. Nothing really brilliant like they were used to getting from Robin. It was after a few of these episodes that the three of them, John, Allan and Much, had decided that Robin could not be left alone until he acts like himself again.

"Not being funny, but how long is he going to be like this?" Allan suddenly broke through his musings.

Much shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like he talks to anyone. It's been months since we got back and he doesn't talk about it. So how am I suppose to know when he's ready to move on? How am I suppose to know when he realizes that the world is still turning? That the poor is still poor? That the sheriff is taking this opportunity to abuse his powers?"

Allan placed both his hands up in defeat before a full rant came. "Ok mate. I get it." He replied. "It's just that Little John, you and I-- we're not the best planners in England. You know what I mean?" He said with a small smile. Much gave him a suspicious look. "Hey, I'm not about to change sides again alright. Honest!" He defended himself. "All I'm saying is that we're bringing in small change and it's almost tax season. Not that it isn't always tax season these days."

"Yes, well, we just have to make do with small change for now." Much nodded with conviction. "Besides, we're not giving Nettlestone anything are we? No. After what they did setting us up in the barn like that. That's a whole village off our list. N is for Nothing. N is for Nettlestone."

Allan chuckled. "Not being funny, but don't you think that's a bit much? Why not give them some money or food to torture them with their own guilt?" He suggested.

"Is that what happened to you? Tortured by guilt?" Much shot back.

"Hey, I'm not saying a thing." Allan started backing off. "I'm going to try to fix this shambles of a home. Mind you, I'm not Will so I might not do a fantastic job. But if Will and Djaq ever return here for a visit or anything like that, I'll be damned if they see us living in a cave or walking around like wanderers. You know what I mean?" he said before running off passing Little John. Much couldn't help but stare at the complete turnaround in Allan- a Dale's behavior. If he didn't see it for himself, he would never have believe that Allan was actually trying to be helpful.

Little John entered the kitchen somberly. He sat down on one of the ledges and placed his bag down. Much eyed the man's bag with great interest as he watched him open it. "What do you have there John?" He asked.

"Money." John said taking a fat pouch out of his bag. "Stalking the North Road. With Allan." He said with a little hint of contempt. It wasn't a secret that he hasn't forgiven the man for everything he's done. Now and then, he'd see John eying the talkative Allan. In fact, John has been telling Allan to shut up more often than John did to him. Allan just took it all in stride, keeping quiet for a few seconds and then starting up again. Much had always wondered if Allan was scared of the silence-- especially now when their numbers have been stripped.

"Bread." John took a loaf of bread. He broke off a small piece, dropping it at the pigeon cage beside him, and gave the rest to Much. He caught a glimpse of Robin still lying on the ground. "Robin?" He faced Much with concern.

Much shrugged. "The same as when you and Allan left today." He said pointing at his master. "I don't know which is worse. I don't like seeing us following him blindly into something. I still have the cuts from that last time and I'm not sure if it is healing properly. I don't want to go to Matilda either." He sighed. "But I don't like seeing him like this either. It's breaking my heart." Much threw both his hands up in frustration. "This is ridiculous." He exclaimed.

"Much." Little John called out.

"What?" Much answered. "It's true. This is ridiculous."

"Shut up!" Little John said. It was then that a bunch of leaves from the rood slid and dropped on Little John's head. Little John stood up to get a good view on what happened. He frowned when he saw Allan A Dale smiling down on him obviously guilty of the act.

"I was just trying to clean up here. Don't reckon our roof could handle all those leaves. Will used to do it..." He trailed off looking at the wood instead of the seething man. "Not being funny guys, but I think the wood is black and soft at this spot. I think it's rotting. I think we need Will... or a carpenter of sorts." He said.

Much smirked remembering his wounds. "Well, I refuse to go to Matilda. That woman is revolting. I need Djaq. Or a physician of sorts." He said mimicking the prodigal gang member.

"No." John said sitting back down to stare at their unusually quiet leader. "We need Robin."


End file.
